Pooh's Adventures of Full House
Pooh's Adventures of Full House is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Jeff Franklin Crossover TV series planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot After his wife was killed in a car accident, news anchorman Danny Tanner recruits his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis (a rock musician) and best friend Joey Gladstone (who works as a stand-up comedian) to help raise his three young daughters: 10-year-old D.J., 5-year-old Stephanie, and 10-month-old Michelle, in his San Francisco home. Over time, the three men as well as the children bond and become closer to one another. In season two, Danny is reassigned from his duties as sports anchor by his television station to become co-host of a local morning television show, Wake Up, San Francisco, and is teamed up with Nebraska native Rebecca Donaldson. Jesse and Becky eventually fall in love, and get married in season four. In season five, Becky gives birth to twin sons, Nicky and Alex. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle), Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike, Sulley, Stan Marsh and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, PrinceJosh1992's Rest of Sora's Adventure Team and Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Team, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar and his family, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Manny, Sid, and Diego will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *Baloo, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Cinderella make full guest appearances despite being in the real episode "The House Meets the Mouse". *Aladdin and Steve were both portrayed by Scott Weinger. This coincidentally happens in the episode "The House Meets the Mouse". *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Full House, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers (due to the re-editor aging), so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring on this TV series instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Fuller House. Censorship *Due to the real show's language and content, the following seasons of this TV show will be censored (despite its TV-G rating): **During the first season, the D word, the H word, the words "sexy", and "sm*t" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "lovely", and "jerk", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and the brief nudity (which is just baby Michelle's butt being shown onscreen) will be censored. **During the second season, the H word and the word "tushy" will be replaced with the words "heck" and "butt", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", one of the episodes will be renamed from Jingle Hell to Jingle Heck, and the brief alcohol drinking bit will be censored. **During the third season, the D word will be replaced with the word "darn", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", the words "tushy" and "lard" will be replaced with the words "butt" and "fat", Michelle Tanner will call a circus elephant "Jumbo" instead of a "bimbo" (due to it being a slang term), the other use of the word "bimbo" will be replaced with the word "chick", the brief mentions of the words "drugs" and "sex" will be replaced with the words "pills" and "love", and the beer drinking bits and brief sexual adjustments will be censored to keep the show more kid-friendly.. **During the fourth season, the H word, the words "sexy" and "tushy", and the profane use of the word "sucks" will be replaced with the words "heck", "lovely", "butt", and "stinks", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some bits showing formed buttocks will be censored. **During the fifth season, the uses of God's name in vein and the words "sexy" and "tushy" will be replaced with the words "gosh", "lovely", and "butt", the JA word will be replaced with the word "butthead", the bits showing baby Michelle's butt during an archival flashback scene will be censored (due to rude humor), and all of the bits involving pee stains, onscreen peeing, a formed buttock, and brief nudity (including a baby's bare butt) will be censored. **During the sixth season, the H word, the words "tushy", "bimbo", "screw-up", and "screwed up" with the words "heck", "butt", "chick", "mess-up", and "messed up", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and a brief alcohol drinking bit will be censored (due to Jesse Katsopolis supposedly drinking alcohol in one episode). **During the seventh season, the H word, the words "tush", "sexy", "sexiest", "screwing up", and "screwed up" will be replaced with the words "heck", "butt", "lovely", "loveliest", "messing up", and "messed up", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and all of the smoking bits (as well as the cigarette-in-mouth bits) will be censored. **During the eighth and last season, Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Musical Series Category:Censored TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jeff Franklin Crossovers